Forwarded-clocking utilizes a dedicated clock transmitter to send a sub-rate clock signal in parallel with data signals on a parallel bus. In many cases, a forwarded-clock signal accumulates significant frequency jitter due to power supply noise, common mode noise, and channel losses.